


Doble filo

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para todo hay una primera vez, incluso para las tareas más desagradables. Malachi no creía que fuera capaz de volver a repetir algo tan monstruoso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doble filo

_¿Dónde está Ahmed? ¡¿Dónde?! ¿No te acuerdas? Bien, bien. ¿Ves a mi amigo? Él te ayudará a recordar. Seguro que enseguida sabes respondernos._

_Ahmed, ¿dónde está? ¿Nada?_

_No llores, nada de esto es culpa nuestra. Eres tú, que te lo haces sola._

_No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No entiendes que de un modo u otro vas a terminar contándonoslo. De ti depende cuándo y si saldrás de aquí con vida. No quiero que mi amigo tenga que hacerte daño, pero es un poco impaciente._

_¡Ahmed! Dime dónde está._

_¡Ahmed!_

El grito casi parece salir de mi garganta. No es como en las películas, no me he quedado sentado del susto, no tengo sudor frío, pero las sábanas me estrangulan. Parecen culebras de tela. Consigo desembarazarme de ellas, me vengo con un par de patadas y camino arrastrando los pies hasta el baño, evitando mi reflejo. Sé bien qué aspecto tengo.

_¡No sé nada!_

De nuevo comienza. Es como recibir un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Apenas logro subir la tapa y descargarme sobre el inodoro. No sé qué me queda por echar, no lo sé. Estoy vacío, vacío y seco. Pero vuelvo a vomitar y los gemidos empiezan otra vez. ¿Cuándo va acabar toda esta pesadilla?

_¡No lo sé!_

Matar es fácil. Matar es la cosa más fácil del mundo. Desde la distancia eres un fantasma, eres Dios. Cara a cara es algo más complicado, pero sencillo de todas maneras. Ni siquiera importan las manchas de sangre. Algunas se lavan, otras se quedan en ropa que se va a destruir. He matado a siete personas desde que entré. No llevo la cuenta activamente, sino que todavía son demasiado pocas como para que se me haya olvidado cuántas son.

_Te he hecho una pregunta._

Pero no son sus palabras, sino sus gritos. Los gritos de Yasmin. Eso cuando gritaba. Al pensar en torturas, siempre había creído que vería sangre, que habría golpes. También, pero no es lo habitual. Se puede hacer tanto daño en silencio y sin derramar una sola gota de líquido rojo. Se ahogaba. No sé si lo que le corría por la cara eran lágrimas o agua.

Y yo allí, el monstruo desgarbado del pasamontañas, el hombro sin rostro. Aterrorizada, estaba aterrorizada. Chillaba. Alaridos. Casa insonorizada, me han dicho, no pasa nada. Así que Yasmin puede gritar. Yo puedo continuar llorando y venga a vomitar mientras tiemblo como una hoja. Nadie va a oírme. Tampoco quiero que me oigan.

Soy débil. Tendría que haberlo supuesto, no valgo. Eli me había traído consigo para que aprendiera. Confiaba en mí, no le sirvo después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí. No sé cómo decirle que no puedo seguir con esto, que se ha equivocado conmigo. Me echará, lo perderé todo. Sería tan fácil poder, que se convirtiera en rutina, que no me doliese a mí también. Pero esos gargajos, esa tos. Pánico en su mirada, espero que no viera que también en la mía. Eli sí lo sabrá. Le he decepcionado.

_Por favor, por favor… No._

Me voy a morir aquí. Entre el frío, la tos, el llanto, los vómitos y los gemidos. Al principio buscaba mi compasión. No he querido dársela, no la merece. No es ella en sí, sino haberlo hecho, haberla roto. Porque lo he conseguido, nos lo ha contado todo. No tenía más órdenes, solo ser creativo, sacarle la verdad. Lo he logrado. Debería estar contento en lugar de tirado como un trapo. He podido. Qué valiente soy, he reventado a una persona a mi merced.

Cuando Eli me ha pasado su pistola para que acabase el trabajo, por un momento pensé que no podría. He extendido el brazo creyendo que temblaría, pero mi mano estaba firme. Mi cuerpo es una mierda, no me hace caso, va a lo suyo. Ahí estaba yo, muerto por dentro, erguido por fuera. Ha vuelto a ser tan sencillo cortarle el último grito a medias. Se me ha caído la pistola del alivio que he sentido. He salido y se ha descorchado la botella. No he podido más que dejarme caer en mitad del pasillo y llorar. Cuando he logrado reunir fuerzas bastantes para levantarme, he tenido que correr al baño y echar la comida.

_No le veo desde hace mucho. De verdad._

_Estás mintiendo. No me gusta que me mientan, me hace sentir que me toman por tonto y te aseguro que no lo soy._

La hoja de la puerta se tropieza con mi pie y no puede abrirse más que una rendija. Hace que me dé cuenta de que estoy despanzurrado boca arriba sobre las losetas. No sé cómo he llegado a esta postura, tampoco sé cuánto llevo aquí. Hace frío. Me están dando arcadas otra vez. Antes de llegar a verle tengo claro que se trata de Eli. En lugar de apartarme para él, tengo que hacerlo para levantarme y no llenarme el pijama de vómitos.

—Malachi—me arrulla casi como lo haría un padre, o como al menos deberían ser los padres según la literatura y el cine.

Me dejo caer para quedar de nuevo sentado de culo en el suelo, cierro los ojos y comienzo a sollozar si es que en algún momento he parado. La mano de Eli arde cuando me toca la espalda. Me hace notar que tengo el pijama calado de sudor, como si me hubieran tirado un cubo de agua. Me estoy deshidratando por todos lados, irme ya al otro barrio me ahorraría la vergüenza. Yo solo no voy a hacerlo. No tengo nada más.

—Ven conmigo.

Eli me agarra por las axilas como si estuviera inconsciente y tira de mí. Intento resistirme, no quiero ir a ningún sitio. Es mayor que yo, podría ser mi padre, tiene un hijo que me saca unos años. Ari, una mala bestia, infiltrado en Hamás. Eli estará tan orgulloso de él. De mí no. Le he fallado. No tenía nada, Eli me ayudó. Ahora resulta que no le valgo después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, de todo lo que me ha dado.

_Te he dicho que me cuentes dónde está Ahmed. Empiezo a perder la paciencia._

A trompicones he vuelto a la habitación. Oigo a Eli abrir el armario como si estuviera lejísimos. Hay humedades en el techo, como bajo mis ojos. Una tiene forma de vaca. Otra, según la mires, parece una pistola o un pie. Da la impresión de que se me fueran a venir encima. El vaivén no para, como ir en un barco, como esos sueños de caer al vacío, como…

—Ten. Póntelo.

Ahogo un grito y apenas acierto a recoger el chándal de paño que me entrega. Al levantarme se me van las rodillas, pero Eli me pone en pie sin decir una palabra. Soy patético, tendría que echarme, que dejarme en paz. Había puesto tantas esperanzas en mí. ¿Cómo puedo estarle fallando? Pero se ahogaba, no podía respirar. Tendría que haber hablado antes, nos habríamos evitado tanto daño los dos.

—Lo siento—gimo mientras me quito la parte superior del pijama y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

Eli se sienta sobre el colchón y da unos toquecitos para que le acompañe. Rompo a llorar otra vez. Como las demás, Eli deja que me desahogue. No dice nada, no me toca, solo permanece a mi lado. Quiero que se vaya, no quiero tenerle cerca. Quiero que se quede conmigo.

—Voy a dejarlo.  
—¿Por qué, Malachi?—me pregunta con voz curiosa y suave.

Cierro los ojos, consigo tomar aire y me aclaro lo suficiente para conversar o eso creo. Que no pierda más el tiempo conmigo. Debo marcharme, dejar paso al siguiente, a quien valga. Al final con tocarla bastaba. Solo ponerle la mano encima sin presión y ya. Ella gritaba por fuera. Yo, por dentro.

—Porque no sirvo—admito con la cabeza gacha. No soy capaz de mirarle, no quiero ver la decepción en sus ojos—. No puedo, es… No puedo, Eli. Lo siento.  
—Esa mujer colaboraba con terroristas, les ayudaba a matar gente inocente, Malachi, gente…  
—¡Lo sé!—le corto con un bramido porque necesito que se calle—Lo sé. No hace falta que me expliques eso. A mí no.

Me dejo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. A mí no. Lo sé todo. Mi padre trabajaba en el puerto o eso me han contado. Mi madre era secretaria, he sacado sus pestañas. Eran jóvenes, tenían toda la vida por delante, un niño de dos años y otro en camino. Aquel día dejaron al crío con una vecina, tenían unas cosas que comprar y no querían que se enfriase porque ya andaba medio acatarrado. Un suicida en el pasillo de los productos de limpieza. El resfriado del niño Malachi Ben Gidon terminó convertido en neumonía en un orfanato.

Salí de la “casa de acogida”, como les gusta llamar al maldito hospicio para servir en el ejército. No tenía planes, sigo sin tenerlos, así que pensé en hacerme profesional al acabar. Caminaba por Gedera un fin de semana de permiso cuando un raterillo se quiso hacer con mi cartera. Cuando me lo llevé a un callejón, le retorcí el brazo y logré que se mease en los pantalones sin levantar la voz, no sospechaba que el tipo moreno sentado en la terraza del bar de enfrente me estaría observando.

Ha pasado el tiempo, pero el hombre de la terraza me sigue mirando. No veía el momento de acabar en el ejército para seguirle. El Mossad, una vida llena de aventuras, de viajes, de algo en lo que creer, de motivos para luchar en lugar de existir. Me quería para Kidón, me lo dejó tan claro desde el primer momento. Secuestros y asesinatos, esa era la parte fácil. Esta era mi primera vez como torturador. Sé que será la última. Me va a poner de patitas en la calle, me lo tengo bien merecido.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata, Malachi?

Aprieto los labios con fuerza, sollozo y me esfuerzo cuanto puedo para no dejar que el llanto me domine nuevamente.

—De lo que he hecho. ¿No lo has visto? No son remordimientos, ¡que le jodan a esa puta! Me da igual, está muerta. La he matado y lo volvería a hacer, pero… Era como si…  
—Como si te rebotase. Como si al ahogarse ella, tú también te ahogaras, ¿verdad?

Le miro a los ojos, trago saliva y asiento. Qué buen espía soy. Soy tan opaco que Eli se ha dado cuenta de todo. Y se supone que así le sirvo, o al menos le servía, porque me va a largar y me lo tengo bien merecido.

—Solo eres un _homo sapiens_ , nada más.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?

Eli sacude la cabeza y mira al vacío. Parece frustrado.

—Esta era la gran prueba, Malachi.

Me agarro al borde de la cama y asiento. Lo comprendo. Tiene gracia, pero me ha borrado las lágrimas de un golpe, como si me hubiera estampado un bofetón. Ya está, ya estoy tranquilo. Ya puede decirme lo que quiera, estoy escuchando. Aunque quizá sería mejor que me levantase e hiciese las maletas. Tendré que empezar a mirar las ofertas de empleo en cuanto ponga un pie en Israel, aunque a ver de qué como. No sé hacer nada. Podría volver al ejército, se me da bien cumplir órdenes y no soy de los más estúpidos, hasta lograría ir ascendiendo.

—¿Sabes? Antes de conocerte me fijé en otro chico. Creía que era parecido a ti. Le enseñé a matar y lo llevé conmigo a una misión. Parecía bueno asesinando y secuestrando, igual que tú. Decidí dar un paso más, hacer que torturase a alguien, ¿qué crees que pasó?

Me encojo de hombros y sacudo la cabeza. En vista de lo vago de mi respuesta, Eli contesta por mí:

—En lugar de echarse a llorar como tú, se echó a reír.

Enarco las cejas y le miro. ¿Cómo puede alguien reírse de algo así? Gritaba. Nos ha contado dónde estaba Ahmed, pero le ha costado tanto, tantísimo. Eli me toca el brazo. Por poco doy un salto y un grito.

—¿Qué pasó… con él? ¿Sigue en activo?  
—No. Le eché. No me servía.

Mi boca decide que es un buen momento para abrirse. No lo entiendo. Lo hizo bien, seguro que fue más eficiente que yo. Yo soy el que no vale, Eli debería despedirme a mí.

—No puedo fiarme de un hombre que disfruta con este trabajo. El día que dejes de sentirlo y parezca que todo te da igual, un consejo: márchate, no vuelvas a hacerle daño ni a una mosca.

Respiro hondo y trato de asimilarlo. No es sencillo. Creo… creo que lo entiendo. Me reconforta. Odio lo que hago, por eso tendré cuidado. No me ensañaré más de lo necesario. Seré efectivo, querré la información enseguida, no me deleitaré. Sentiré asco, mucho asco. Solo aprenderé a controlar las náuseas.

—¿Esto es normal, entonces?  
—Oh, sí. Los he visto mucho peores. Termina de vestirte y trata de descansar, lo necesitas.

Obedezco y me pongo en pie para acabar de cambiarme ya más calmado, menos tembloroso. Gritaba, sí, pero que se joda. Ya no habrá más niños huérfanos obligados a torturar por su culpa. Se me pasará, todo se pasa. Incluso saber que nadie te quiere, que estás solo. Bueno, eso no se va, pero te endurece. Me endurece, estoy aquí. He debido de perder tres o cuatro kilos en concepto de vomitona y lágrimas, pero estoy vivo. Tengo un empleo, algo que no me gusta pero se me da bien. Algo que evitará que haya más como yo.

Eli recoge el pijama empapado en sudor y llanto sin hacer el más mínimo comentario por mucho que ambos sepamos que es asqueroso. Se levanta para dejar que me meta bajo las mantas, me encojo, me arropo y dejo que apague la luz del cuarto. Buenas noches, vaquita. Buenas noches, pie o pistola.

—Buenas noches, Eli. Y gracias.  
—Buenas noches, Malachi. Buen trabajo.


End file.
